


red and purple lipstick all over the page

by slybrunette



Category: Angel: the Series, Dead Like Me
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Angel Season 1. Their acting professor should've known better than to put two divas together -- it was always going to end badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red and purple lipstick all over the page

Their acting professor should've known better than to put two divas together - it was going to end badly one way or other.

This ends as such in a prop closet, nowhere near stage left. Daisy, the girl with entitlement issues (meaning she thinks she's entitled to everything, not limited to but including everyone's undying love and admiration) and an accent that insists that she isn't from SoHo, as much as she claims she is, and Cordelia, who once upon a time before daddy went under was entitled to pretty much anything and never claimed to be from anywhere but Sunnydale.

This ends with Daisy saying Cordelia's name for the fourteenth time that day, with that incredibly irritating condescending tone that makes Cordy very glad that she is above throwing things. As in "_Cordelia_ you have to round your lips like this" or "_Cordelia_ you're supposed to look troubled not constipated" and it's like she thinks she's actually the teacher or something (granted she insists she's had experience in acting before but Cordelia's never seen her before, and so she pretty much just rolls her eyes when Daisy's not looking). Right now it comes in the form of "_Cordelia_ he said prop knives, not guns."

This ends with Cordelia pushing her backwards with one hand, and, in what was probably not her greatest moment (of genius or otherwise) threatens her with a nail file. "Okay, first of all stop saying my name. Second of all, I don't know what makes you think you're better than everyone else but get off of your high horse or whatever."

This ends with Daisy doing the only thing she seems to know how to do when it comes to getting out of things (or getting into them, if that time Cordelia showed up early for class and found Daisy with her shirt half unbuttoned and lipstick half-kissed off, the professor flustered as hell, was any indication). She kisses her full on the lips.

Ten minutes later someone raps on the door, looking for them, and Cordelia's hair and clothes are a disheveled mess and Daisy seems to have quieted down, at least for the moment, but it was well worth it for the peace and quiet.


End file.
